George's Advice
by Lady Mage
Summary: Hermione & Fred oneshot. Hermione and Fred end up under the mistletoe during the holidays at the Burrow...


George's Advice

_Hermione & Fred one-shot. My Christmas present to you all. Hermione and Fred end up under the mistletoe during the holidays at the Burrow.

* * *

_

"Will you get me some more of that eggnog?" Ron asked as she got up to go into the kitchen.

"What I am I, your house elf?" she joked.

Ron's ears turned purple and he looked sheepish. "Fine!" he said, "I'll get it."

"No, it's all right, I'm just joking." Hermione ducked out of the Weasley family living room and into the Weasley family kitchen. She was spending Christmas at the Burrow with Harry and the entire Weasley family, as per usual.

"Hi, Fred," she greeted Ron's older brother. Fred was currently raiding the icebox for more eggnog.

Hermione laughed as he didn't reply. Walking up to him, she tapped him quite strongly on the shoulder, and waved a hand in front of his blank face.

"And hello to you too," she tried again, feeling a little miffed.

"O, 'Mione!" Fred tried to get out of the icebox, but banged his head. "Ow! Blasted icebox. Can't find the eggnog anywhere!"

"That would be because it is out here on the counter, right here!" Hermione waved the eggnog in front of the grumpy looking Fred who had a growing bump on his head from the icebox.

Fred lunged at her, and she held it above her head, out of reach. Fred pouted, and Hermione giggled, something she didn't do too often.

"Sorry, it's for Ron, not you!"

"O, so now she loves my brother more than me," Fred muttered to himself, and then somewhat mysteriously added, "Always knew I should have followed George's advice…"

"What?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Nothing," Fred said, putting on a more cheerful face. He grabbed some glasses and the eggnog bowl, holding it for Hermione as she filled it.

They began to walk back into the room when George's voice rang out: "Kiss her!"

"What?" Hermione asked, stunned.

Fred turned beet red.

The other members of the Weasley family looked at them and took up George's chant.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Hermione was still a little stunned. What exactly was happening anyways?

Fred, on the other hand, looked just plain gosmabocked. (Gosmabocked is the wizarding word for one's jaw dropping)

Harry laughed at them, then pointed above their heads. And then Hermione saw it. Mistletoe. Blossoming and blooming right above her and Fred's heads…

_O Lord, _Hermione thought.

The normally brilliantly funny Fred seemed to be experiencing the same thoughts.

The "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" chant increased in volume. Fred stepped closer to her and gulped. He seemed to have lost all traces of his Weasley twin suave.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"How about not kiss?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Are you saying that you don't want to kiss me?" Fred asked, hurt.

"Well…"

"Are you questioning my ability?"

"No, but-"

Fred leaned closer and pushed her against the doorjamb. Her breath hitched, and his mouth was in her ear, whispering naughty things.

"I think you are," he said.

_Damn Weasley twins and their infernal pride, _Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm not questioning your ability!" she protested.

"But you are," he countered. "And how do you know anyways?"

"I don't, but-"

"But what?"

"I mean, well, I can imagine that you'd be-"

Fred laughed. "Say, it 'Mione."

Hermione turned even redder, if that was even possible. "Good," she finally stammered out.

"O really," he said, "Well, let's see." He moved his mouth from her ear across her face, never touching her but making her pant in anticipation. Finally their lips rested above each other and they remained like that, taunting each other.

The "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" chant had escalated to an increased volume.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. His lips were a paper's width away from his and he wasn't moving any closer. Something in his eyes said that she'd have to give the go-ahead. Hermione supposed that this would both change their lives- they wouldn't be able to just forget it if it happened.

His body was pressed flush against her stomach, breasts, and legs, and finally she snapped. She pushed him with all her strength and he fell back against the opposite doorjamb with her on top. Almost ravenously did she descend her mouth to his, and they both reeled in ecstasy at what the slight contact did.

Neither of them noticed Ron covering his eyes in the room and everyone else filtering off to their own business. Neither of them noticed anything except the feel of the other's lips and hands until George popped back into the room and pulled them apart.

Fred looked almost murderously at George. "What do you want?" he nearly growled.

"Just wanted to pop in and let you know that you would have been happier sooner if you had followed my advice… you know, just for the record-"

Hermione shoved George bodily out of the room and shut the door. They then went back to kissing until Hermione wanted to know what George's advice was.

"His advice?" Fred asked, a little discombobulated, still concentrating on the feeling of Hermione on top of him, "O yeah, he thought I should just grab you and snog you senseless."

Hermione laughed. "I prefer my way of snogging _you_ senseless," she said, grinning.

"Me too," Fred said, "now where's that eggnog?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
